Dark Angel
by Nest Freemark
Summary: It's summer, Hermione's is outside enjoying a bit of reading when a Gothic little creation approaches her... Hermione/New Character... Very much SLASH..
1. Call Me

A/N: I got this idea when I was with my girlfriend and she also did the beta reading. Thanks dear! *kiss*

Warning warning… This is SLASH and there are some bad bad language too. No action tho.. yet anyway! I don't know. We'll see what they decide to do!

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. I wrote the poem at the beginning and Marilyn is my creation!

****

Dark Angel

__

Call Me

**** __

~*~

her touch like angel wings  
on my bare skin  
with feathery movements  
tickling, caressing… seducing  
funny that a fallen angel  
can send me so high above  
funny i don't miss her more  
now that i'm alone

~*~

"You want a smoke?"

Hermione looked up from her book and found a girl, a very… _interestingly_ looking girl sitting next to her. She had seen those Gothic types before but this muddled creation of a tutu, striped socks, a pair of wings and enough make-up to last Hermione for an entire lifetime had something special about her. _Maybe she really is an angel, an angel in a really comical disguise. _Though it works; nobody would really take her for an angel. Hermione could probably go outside wearing her wizarding clothes and just earn a few stares from old ladies or maybe even from some kid who are jealous of her extraordinary outfit.

"No thank you, I don't smoke."

For some reason the girl gave Hermione a bright smile and leaned a bit closer. "I guessed that, you don't look like a person who smokes. Good that I was right, I don't smoke either; so I wouldn't have any cigarettes to give."

"Why did you ask then?"

"Good ice breaker don't you think, I could've asked what you were reading but it often seems that people get annoyed by that. If you are disturbing a person while they are reading you shouldn't remind them of that fact."

Hermione couldn't help smiling. There was something so natural about the girl, she spoke so freely; almost like a child. Still she had an aura of ripeness surrounding her presence. "But you are reminding me now." 

"Well, at this point you should be so charmed of my exceptional personality that you forget to be annoyed."

Another bright smile.

__

Oh, speaking freely indeed. Hermione lift one eyebrow and stayed quiet. The gesture seemed to be enough for an answer because the girl continued the conversation. 

"Why not? Don't you think I can see that you are gay?"

"So what if I am? If you are gay yourself you should know that we don't go around and…"

"And what? _Fuck _everyone."

"Well, if you now have to use such vulgar language."

"Vulgar? Have you ever fucked? There's nothing vulgar about it, just…" The girl moved even closer and whispered the last words while looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "…_pure_… _raw_… _desire_..." 

Before Hermione had time to react the girl stood up and placed a piece of paper above her book. "My phone number, you can call if you want to. Ask for Marilyn." Then she turned around and started to walk away. Hermione sat there watching the wings bounce a bit with every step before the girl, _Marilyn_, was out of sight.

**TBC**


	2. Venturing Out to the Unknown Grounds

A/N: The second chapter! Mackenzie Anderson, you can't have Marilyn but you can borrow her! Tho that will cost… a chocolate cookie! ^_~

****

Dark Angel

__

Venturing Out to the Unknown Grounds

To call or not to call, that was the big question in Hermione's life at this moment. It had been two days and all she had managed was to get was a headache and a feeling of desperation for any solution at all creeping up on her. For a second she had even considered writing a list to weigh the pros and cons, but god-forbid that she'd ever do anything so Parvati and Lavender.

Hermione was lying on her bed, her nails were pinching the now mildly sore flesh around her navel, as always it helped her calm down. Should she call? She was the first to admit that Marilyn was attractive but the girl was just so different from what she was used to. Her mind ran to her first crush and the reason she finally admitted that she was gay. Cho Chang. That's how she liked girls; gracious, ambitious, brave and wise. Marilyn was probably a few of those things but Hermione suspected that she also was many others; which none of them would be found on Hermione's top 10 of good traits in person. When she thought about it, there probably wasn't even one among the first hundred.

__

Or maybe I should for once stop over-analysing and make the damn call! I've managed potions with I-Wish-Didn't-Know-Who for 6 years; I'm not going to end up in St Mungo's over something so ridiculous as this!

Before Hermione could change her mind she rushed to the phone and dialled the number that after only two days knew as well as her own. Her heart was trying to pound out of her body; the noise was so loud she almost couldn't hear the ringing.

"The Anchor's psychic ward, Jane speaking."

__

So this is how it feels when your head explodes and your heart bounces out and splashes against the wall. 

"Um, I'm sorry. Wrong number."

"I'm sorry, just don't hang up! It's me, Marilyn! I'm so glad you finally called. I've been answering like this for two days. I managed to scare away a phone salesman but mom's been complaining some."

__

Oh. It was like she had ended up in another dimension; gone were the rules and the sense of belonging. She was stranded and completely lost. Marilyn was reaching out her hand, but not to show her the way back. Not yet anyway. Hermione was beginning to believe she didn't mind, and that scared the hell out of her. 

"Earth to... whatever your name is."

"Hermione."

"Shit, that's a cool name. So, Hermione, are you free tonight?"

__

So soon. "Yes."

"Good, can you be at the bench where we met at eight?"

"It's a bit late but I suppose I can."

"I suggest you tell your rents that you're sleeping over at a friends house."

Hermione didn't have any friends outside Hogwart's, but she wasn't about to tell Marilyn that. Her parents were visiting some friends and wouldn't come back for two more days so coming home late wouldn't be a problem. 

"I'm home alone for a few days." 

"Even better. I have to go now, see you tonight."

Before Hermione had time to say anything the girl had hung up. _Well, that went well!_

**TBC**


	3. Can I Kiss You?

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long! You can punish me if you want! My gf was here, usually she lives far far away and I just didn't want to write the short time we had together... And I also kinda lost my muse there for a while. I think she's back now.

Also lots of kisses to my gf for beta reading this! Thanks! *kiss kiss*

****

Dark Angel

__

Can I Kiss You?

Hermione's watch showed exactly eight but there was no sign of Marilyn yet. She had already been there about ten minutes, early as always. A part of her wanted to forget about the whole thing, but she had never escaped from anything and she wasn't going to start now. She just hoped Marilyn would show up soon, the waiting made her more and more nervous for every second. 

"Purr…"

The sudden sound made Hermione wince. She turned around and as she had guessed Marilyn stood there, with a grin on her face. As expected her clothing was a bit special. She had some kind of diadem on with what seemed to be pink cat ears attached to it, a black short latex dress with a square-shaped décolletage and pink knee socks and a pink tie to match the ears. 

"Did I scare you?"

"Of course not, I have giant cat's purring in my ear every day." If the girl only knew what kind of things Hermione had been facing up to the past years. Big cats seemed like kindergarten compared to her episodes with Lord Voldemort. The truth was that the sensual purr mixed with the girl's breath tickling her ear had given Hermione gooseflesh.

"You little slut," Marilyn laughed and started walking. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes and a bus ride later they were outside a red door belonging to a big worn house that you couldn't quite define the colour of; Marilyn opened it without any hesitation and stepped in. Hermione assumed she was to follow so she stepped in and was welcomed by a smell of incense, the distant sound of music and a girl, probably few years older than Marilyn. 

"Marilyn! How lovely to see you," the girl said and by that revealed her hopefully spurious fangs. "Aww… you brought us dinner."

Hermione dearly hoped it was just a joke. She couldn't ask if the girl really was a vampire. They had no idea that Hermione for a fact knew that vampires existed, and she liked to keep it that way. 

"But Betty, where's you manners," Marilyn said. "Hermione, this is Betty. Betty, meet Hermione."

"Hermione… such a lovely name. Feel welcomed. You want anything to drink?" 

"I'll have some wine sweetie," Marilyn stepped in. 

Hermione was sure Marilyn wasn't old enough to drink, but it was up to the girl. Even Hermione could have a glass of wine now and then but she didn't want to drink anything given to her by a girl with fangs. 

"No thank you."

"I can give you a can of coke, _unopened_."

A blush appeared to match Hermione's very embarrassed look. She gave a quick nod. 

"No need to be ashamed, a girl needs to be smart to survive these days," Betty said with a smile before she walked away, probably to get the drinks. 

"Follow me," Marilyn said and started walking up the stairs. The music that before had been distant now grew stronger with every step. It actually sounded kind of pleasant. Hermione never thought she would like that kind of music – she was mostly into blues and jazz – but she couldn't help enjoying what she heard. Strangely enough she found the music almost calming. 

They turned right after the stairs and entered a big living room. It looked like something taken from a movie; the walls were black and whole room was filled with lit candles. There were three big couches and two of them where occupied with gothic looking people. 

"Hey everyone, this is Hermione."

Hermione got a polite "hi" from everyone. They seemed to be engaged in a discussion that for once made Hermione feel clueless. Fortunately Marilyn didn't seem to want to join them and instead sat down on the third couch, which was placed a bit isolated. Hermione sat next to her and before she had time to worry about what to say Betty came with the drinks, handing them over quickly before joining her friends. 

Hermione looked at Marilyn. For the first time ever the girl looked a bit unsure. She was biting her lip and seemed to be miles away. Suddenly she looked right into Hermione's eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Hermione," she said askingly. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I kiss you?"

Maybe it was all the incense in the air. Maybe she had lost her mind. Or just maybe she had never been more sain in her entire life. Hermione didn't even give Marilyn an answer before kissing her. It felt good – no – it felt amazing. Of course she would question her behaviour later on, the "normal" Hermione would give herself a lecture that would make Snape himself jealous. Not that she had time to care know. She had better things to do.


	4. Movie Night

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. I've been busy… =( I'm working lots and my muse has been evil. I've written lots of short little pieces. But now! Here it is! Chapter four of Dark Angel! And it's even a bit longer then the others…

****

Dark Angel

__

Movie Night

The waited lecture never came. Hermione laid in bed the day after, thinking about the last nights happenings with a calm she never experienced before. She felt a bit older, like you think you should feel after your birthday. 

Why should she mind? She liked kissing Marilyn and she had no reason at all to disallow herself from such pleasure. They had talked a bit last night – between all the kissing – neither of them wanted anything serious, so why not just enjoy the ride? Go with the flow as Marilyn had put it.

With her mind going though last night she lowered her left hand between her legs and let the tip of her index finger run over her soft sensetive skin. Images of how Marilyn would look like naked – pale white breasts, willing skin that screamed to be bitten tenderly, moist flesh that you can run your tongue over while she keeps on begging for more – filled her mind. She rubbed, her other hand pinching one of her nipples, until she came; a mind-blowing sensation that crawled up to the surface, making itself known with pleasant shivers and breathless squeaks. 

After lying still for a while, letting her breath and pulse return to the normal she stood up and went for a shower. She thought about how she smelled like mint while Marilyn was surrounded by a scent of vanilla. Both were tea flavours, she would have to try and mix those one day. If nothing else it would probably taste different, maybe even memorable. 

When Hermione was clean, dry and fresh from top to toe, she took some of her schoolbooks and went to sit in the livingroom. Marilyn was coming over at six, bringing along some movies that Hermione just has to see. There were many hours left so Hermione did the one thing that made time go fast for her (exept for snogging which she couldn't do right now), she studied. 

***

Time had gone fast thanks to the intensive studying. The summer evening was already heading for summer night and they were on their third movie; a lesbian comedy called 'But I'm A Cheerleader' that Hermione found surprisingly hilarious. She hadn't known that there were many good quality lesbian movies. A part of her had expected to see not very real blonds with too much make-up and silicone breats acting pitifully badly. When she had told Marilyn of her thoughts, the girl had laughed and asked where Hermione had seen porn. Accompanied by a great blush Hermione had admitted that she had a few times – not intentionally of course – happened to come across some not so plotted programs.

"Oh I love this part," Marilyn shrieked and stood up, singing along to the movie. "5,6,7,8… God is good, God is straight!"

The lyrics were very comical but what made Hermione laugh so that her eyes were shiny from tears was the sight – and sound – of a tonedeaf Marilyn bouncing around, her antennas almost falling off while she was creating a noice that an ambulance would envy. The laughter was contagious and soon the both girs were howling, Hermione spread on the couch while Marilyn was on the floor, only her antennas showing for Hermione's blurred vision. 

After a few minutes of constant laughing, only interrupted by desperate attempts to suck in some air, Hermione calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"You sound so bad that you actually have a chance at getting a singing career."

Marilyn rose from the floor and threw one of the side cushions at Hermione.

"Humph!" Marilyn did her best to look hurt, which wasn't easy; somehow it made her look more comical. "Let's just watch the movie."

"You look very lovely with you nose up in the air," Hermione said jokingly, but still meaning every word of it. 

Marilyn didn't take her eyes off the tv screen but you could see a smile on her lips. Hermione turned her attention to the tv, also smiling. 

A lovescene begun on the screen, cello-music and naked skin. Marilyn moved a bit closer and rested her hand on Hermione's thigh. They were sat so for the rest of the film. When the end credits started Hermione turned against Marilyn.

"I'm getting kind of tired."

Marilyn laughed. "A hint meaning that I should go home?"

Hermione had been looking at the black tv screen, not she turned her head and looked Marilyn right in the eyes. "You can sleep here if you want to."

"Can I borrow your toothbrush?"

"Yes," Hermione said, feeling breathless. The whole sitution was exiting, the butterflies had never flown so wildly in her belly before. 

"Let's go to sleep then."

Both the girls stood up, Hermione walked first and Marilyn followed her. 

"Where am I going to sleep?" 

You could see that Marilyn wanted Hermione to blush, but she tried her best not to. She wanted to fall asleep next to Marilyn and she wasn't going to be ashamed over that. 

"The bed is big enough for the both of us."

They both brushed their teeth, Hermione first, the whole time thinking that Marilyn would use the same brush. Then they went back to Hermione room, after a few seconds of silence Marilyn smiled and started undressing. Hermione found out that Marilyn didn't have anything under the corset. Not that she minded. She also started undressing, not once taking her eyes from the other girl. Marilyn had a beautiful body, pale, small but nicely formed breasts and what others might say too big hips – but Hermione had always been fond of curves. 

Then it was time for bed. Marilyn got in first, sliding under the quilt. She pulled it up a bit, inviting Hermione in – which amused her; it was _her_ bed. She got in, with an intention. A night filled with exploring, soft kisses, more violent ones, bites, words and other things followed, and together they created a completed puzzle that showed an image of Hermione and Marilyn. Together. 

****

**TBC**

A/N: I decided not to do a love scene for two reasons. It had a low rating before, so there's some young people reading it and because of ff.net. If someone wants me to write a little fic with just the love scene I might do it and post it on "Into Raspberry Swirl".


End file.
